A New Faith
by thehumanslayer12
Summary: "A New Faith" is a story surrounding two male characters named Augustine and Henry. The characters are indeed gay, with a few exceptions towards Augustine, but that'll be better explained in a later chapter. The story is about these characters and their journey to destroy an evil beast that was sent to eradicate the very existence of them.


**Chapter 1**

Monday 10/5/2015 5:29 AM

I can barely remember all the details, but I do remember the most important ones. The dream took place in a large city, but had some elements representing mine. If I had to guess, I'd say it's a combination of New York City and Fresno. The first scene I remember was sitting down at a table with 5 other people in a huge mall which I am sure does not exist. The ceiling of the mall had to be 100 feet high and the mall was very long. The 5 people I can barely remember, but I know one of them, was Augustine. I was sitting on the red cushioned bench with Augustine right beside me with his hand over my shoulder, I leaning against him. I don't quite remember who the people we were with were, but I do remember one was a crazy and happy guy and the other was a couple. The 1 other person was quiet and modest.

We were at McDonald's I believe, just hanging out. Then it happened...out of nowhere we hear a huge explosion by the sounds of it, come directly from outside. Augustine said, "No Henry, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." I couldn't say no, anything Augustine tells me to do, I do. I waited for him and someone else to come back as they went to go investigate the noise. I had a pleasant chat with the couple that I was with. I can remember some details at least. "So, what do you think's out there?" I said, scared. "I don't know but I do know they'll be all right Henny." said the female person. "I hope so..." I replied.

About 10 minutes passed and we see Augustine and the other guy running back into the McDonald's barely able to breathe. They're trying to say something but can't, but Augustine rushes towards me, grabs me in his arms and pulls me hard against his body. "Are you all right?" he said in a staggered voice. "I am Auggie, I am! What about you? Are you okay?" I replied. At this point, he started crying and pulling me closer towards him with all his might. "I love you so much Henry..." he replied slowly and softly. "I-I love you too Auggie...," I said to him with a hint of sadness in my voice. I knew he was scared, sad, and happy at the same time. So, I looked up to him and kissed him. His face quickly rose with excitement and he pushed hard against my lips. We stood there for some time before letting each other go. We all were still a bit pushy and wanting to know what the 2 saw out there.

Augustine finally said, "We saw this huge robot outside, just standing there looking towards the mall. It wasn't moving or anything…just…standing there. We ran back because we both heard a noise come from it, it was words that we could both barely comprehend…but we managed to get something, and that something said, 'Augustine and Henry.' So I knew it has something to do with us and I'm scared about it…." The other guy continued explaining details about this marvelous robot, saying it was really tall and had arms as long as a 100-foot building. I didn't bother listening further, I was preoccupied about making Augustine know he's safe, with me.

I told him that I would always be there for him, even if he was mean and cruel to me. I held him with all my little arms could do, nothing compared to his huge arms and hands. He responded by holding me with 2 times the force in which I was holding him. He kissed me on my cheek and said, "No matter what, I will always be with you Henry…."

A while passed before we started hearing something on the television screen in the restaurant.  
"Reports are coming in now…we are hovering over the large robot now, trying to get a better view. As you. As you can see, the robot is massive and scarry looking. We'll have more on this story as it continues to develop."

We both looked at each other in disbelief that this massive contraption is just outside the mall. With intentions having to do with Augustine and I. "Can we go now Henry…" he said to me. I didn't realize I was scared until I felt myself uncontrollably twitching right under his arms. "O-okay," I managed to say under all the stress I was in. We told the others we were going to go and we left soon after.

We were halfway through the mall, because we were going out the other side of the mall as to avoid the massive robot. We were talking the way outside as to pass time.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with his cute face looking towards me.

"No…I'm scared Auggie, I'm scared if that thing out there wants to kill us." I said.

"I'll let no one hurt you, Henry. As long as you're with me, no one is going to hurt you."

"I love you Augustine…" and I hugged him hard in public, people were starring at us and that wasn't a doubt. I guess people don't like gay couples or they just think they're just jealous or something. That's what Augustine's been telling me.

"I love you too Henry…and I always will." He grabbed me back, pushing me so hard to him that I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. I was with Augustine, that's all I needed to feel safe about everything.

We continued on to leave the mall. We finally got outside of the mall about 20 minutes later. When we got outside, Augustine said, "Let's go to my house, okay?" "Okay Auggie…" I replied softly, still afraid of the contraption on the other side of the mall. I'm not sure what to think about the thing, but it does look scarry. The trip to Augustine's house is somewhat long. It takes about 30 or so minutes to walk there.

The whole entire time, Augustine never let me go. I was leaning against him well we walked, his right arm over my right shoulder. He has this sort of soft grip that I really love. It's something that he does that helps me feel safe. The very presence of him being there with me is just as peaceful.

We finally got to his house later on. By the time we got there, it was around 5:30 PM. I practically spend the night at his house, since it's Friday. We entered his house to see it empty, his mom is at work until 12 AM. She's a Nurse Assistant at the local hospital, so she spends most of her time there. We went to his room as that was the best place to be in a time like this.

I laid down in his bed right next to the fall, still frightened about the robot. Augustine laid right beside me, holding me in his arms, pushing me closer to him, letting me know again that he was with me and I was safe.

We laid there for some time. Until Augustine said something to stop the silence.

"Hey…Henry?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I know it's only been a few months but…I just…I wanted to…." He paused

"I know what you're asking Augustine." I said in a soft sigh.

"So then you…know what I'm asking…."

"Yeah…and I say yes."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes Augustine…I'll so whatever you want, and I won't question it."

"Okay Henry…I love you…"

Is all he said before he stood up on his side with his right arm on the bed and his left slowly going from my stomach towards my pants. He kissed my neck and groaned a bit. I moaned, at the touch of his hand on my lower area. He slowly moved against my length with a firm grip. I moaned at the constant touch of his pleasant hand against my length. I slowly raised his hand from my length saying softly, "Auggie…I'm…I'm close already…." He chuckled under his breath, and took off his shirt. I quickly followed him and took mine off as well. We eventually took off our pants and underwear as well and laid there together, naked.

I laid on my side, my back facing his length. He slowly came closer to me, his length poking the inside of my legs. He was eager to try it, we've both never tried something like this before. He slowly touched my left butt cheek, until I heard him spit into his hand. I didn't know if he put it on his length, but I didn't care. He said, "Are you ready?" "I always am Augustine…for you." I replied softly.

I braced for the pain I never felt before, I thought I could die if I had sex with another guy. Augustine really knew how to make me feel comfortable. He entered me very slowly, I moaned and groaned at the pain, he thought he was hurting me so he slowed down even more. I told him to not slow down, to just push in all the way. The pain was almost unbearable, but I didn't budge, I stood strong for him. He pushed in and out steadily, slowly increasing in speed. His length was all the way in when he heard me moan loud and long. He moaned with me, just as loud and tried to say,, but stammered over his words, "H-H-Henry….I-I'm going to c-cum…." And after that, with a hard thrust and moan, he blew his load inside me. I moaned so loudly his neighbors had to have heard me. We laid there, unable to move after the physical exertion. Augustine was out of it, he was too tired to even talk…so we fell asleep like that. His length still inside me, his cum dripping out of me. That was the best night of my life…Augustine and I had sex, he would never let me go.


End file.
